


Path to Heartbreak

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: The Dovahkiin finds herself on the path to heartbreak when it comes to a certain short lived Imperial man that she can't seem to quit thinking about.Day eighteen of the Fictober challenge.





	Path to Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying most of the day to post this, but apparently my internet connection doesn't like me much today.  
Prompt: Ruin

Every time she ventured anywhere close to a dwarven ruin and he wasn't with her, she automatically thought of him.

The way his eyes would light up with excitement when she told him the tales she had heard of the dwemer in their time.

Tales that had been passed down through the generations.

She often had to shake the man from her thoughts whenever she ventured alone.

An Altmer shouldn't get so attached to a human.

Human lives were a fleeting thing.

They went by in the blink of an eye for most any elf.

To care for one of them was akin to stabbing yourself with a poisoned dagger at least that was what her father used to say, but he would also say that he never regretted the human woman he had fallen in love with when he was a much younger mer.

Her mother had often scowled when the human was mentioned in passing, perhaps due to the fact that her father had once admitted to not loving her mother the exact same as he had loved the human woman.

Unfortunately, she found herself on the same path to heartbreak that her father once took long before she was even a thought.

Her thoughts fled to him when he wasn't around and his voice often made her heart race.

Once she returned to Riften after her so-called death and straightened things out with the guild, she immediately sought him out.

She called his name and before he even had the chance to greet her, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

That night, she did not return to the Cistern to sleep as she usually did.

She had slept in the Bee and Barb.

To be more specific, she had fallen asleep in Marcurio's arms, on his bed after admitting that she had fallen in love with him.

She had started to cry when he pulled the amulet of Mara out of his pocket and presented it to her, telling her that he had simply been waiting for the right moment to ask for her hand in matrimony.

They spent a lifetime together and even if that lifetime wasn't her own, she did not regret those years spent with him.


End file.
